Dragon crime
by eric clutter
Summary: Traduction d'un doujinshi. Agon est un génie, tout le monde le sait surtout Unsui. Cela le préoccupe nuit et jour. Mais que se passera t-il quand le génie en question se pointe quand on s'y attend le moins et qu'il nous fait d'étranges déclarations ?


**Les personnages appartiennent à Riichiro Inagaki et Yusuke Murata. **

_Le crime du dragon_

_* Depuis un certain temps, j'ai pris conscience du poids dans un coin de mon esprit... Depuis un certain temps, ce en quoi j'avais cru a disparu comme si c'était quelque chose sans importance. *_

L'équipe des Shinryuji Naga étaient comme toujours en train de s'entraîner pour s'améliorer encore et encore. Sauf que là, il commençait à se faire tard.

« Hé, Unsui, c'est l'heure pour toi d'y aller.

- K... Le frère d'Agon venait de soupirer.

- Cet Agon, il ne s'est pas montré non plus aujourd'hui.

- Et bien, c'est pourquoi on dit que les génies comme lui sont différents des gens normaux comme nous.

- Hey !

- Ah... ooups ? »

Cette remarque attrista Unsui car ses yeux devinrent plus sombres et c'est cela que l'on reprocha à celui qui avait dit ces paroles.

« Vous n'avez pas à me le rappeler, c'est ce qu'il est de toute façon.

- Unsui...

- Il est un génie. »

Plus tard après l'entraînement, Unsui partit aux vestiaires prends une douche. L'eau s'écoulant sur son corps l'aidait à se calmer, se détendre.

_* … Depuis quand ai-je cessé de croire que nous pourrions être ensemble tous les deux jusqu'à ce que nous mourrions... que... nous sommes pareils tous les deux... Plus nous vivons, et plus la distance entre nous s'élargit. Maintenant, elle est aussi loin que la distance entre le ciel et la terre. Malgré mes efforts, ou mes propres capacités, je ne peux pas écourter cette distance, je ne peux même pas poursuivre son ombre... et il n'a jamais regardé en arrière... à partir de maintenant et pour toujours... cela restera ainsi. *_

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur le visage du frère d'Agon mais il les essuya d'un revers de la main.

« J'ai l'air stupide... »

Il sortit de la douche avec seulement une serviette pour le couvrir.

_* Même si je pense de la sorte, peu importe quelle attitude je prends, il s'en ne s'en préoccupera pas. Ça n'a aucun sens pour moi, donc... *_

« Hey...

- … Qu... »

Agon se trouvait là, dans les vestiaires, l'air non-chalant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là à cette heure, andouille ! N'as-tu aucune conscience ? Viens t'entraîner un petit peu au moins ! Le football américain est un sport d'équipe...

- Tu es si grincheux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ! »

Le joueur vedette des Shinryuji Naga était en rogne contre son frère.

« Dépêches-toi et habilles-toi, crétin. Je suis venu parce que tu m'as appelé...

- Moi... ?

- … Jeez, tu es troublé par des choses insignifiantes... »

Le brun s'approcha de son frère et passa un revers de doigt sous le coin d'un de ses yeux.

« Ne pleurais-tu pas tout seul ? Il posa ses mains sur les joues d'Unsui en rigolant. Pu... tu as un drôle de visage.

- Idiot ! Qui diable est en train de pleurer... Ne racontes pas des bêtises sur des choses que je ne comprends pas ! Rentres à la maison ! Jeez... il n'est pas là quand il devrait l'être mais se présente quand il ne devrait pas...

- Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ? Le ton d'Agon devint très sérieux. La véritable source du poids sur ta conscience ?

- Quoi...

- Nous avons les mêmes gênes, tu sais... Tu es heureux que je sois venu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Unsui rougit de gêne sous la remarque on ne peut plus juste d'Agon.

« Je ne veux plus jamais te parler ! »

La réaction ne fit qu'énerver davantage le joueur vedette des Shinryuji Naga mais ce ne fut que passager. Unsui s'apprêtait à se déshabiller pour remettre sa tenue de moine sauf qu'il sentit le regard de son frère se poser sur lui et cela le dérangea.

« Ar... arrête de me regarder ! »

Embarrassé par la situation, Unsui rougit quelque peu alors qu'Agon éclata de rire.

« Mwahahahahaha !

- Ne rigole pas !

- Ah... mon estomac me fait mal... Ah, tu vois, comme je l'ai dis, tu comprends parfaitement bien...

- Mais, c'était... tu m'observais si intensément...

- Alors... ne m'appelle plus jamais. Il ouvrit la porte des vestiaires et s'apprêtait à partir. Ne te sens pas seul. Ne pleure pas. Ne montre pas que tu m'aimes. »

_* Alors, comme je le pensais... *_

« Je... suis-je aussi désespérant ? Alors, pour toi, mon existence-même est désagréable ? »

_* Mon existence est juste un fardeau pour Agon. *_

« Parce que je suis normal ? Parce que je suis inutile ? Parce que je suis ton frère ? J'ai tellement essayé de ne pas être une nuisance pour toi, mais... Pourtant, je suis en effet un fardeau... »

Cette fois, Agon était énervé pour de bon !

« Tu es complètement à côté de la plaque ! »

A la grande surprise d'Unsui, son frère venait d'approcher sa tête de la sienne pour l'embrasser.

« Bu... haa... tsunn... »

Agon introduit sa langue dans la bouche de son frère et approfondit le baiser.

« Uu... »

Quand le baiser cessa, Agon semblait amusé de la situation alors que son frère paraissait abasourdit par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Compris, maintenant ?

- … Eh ?

- C'est précisément pourquoi je ne peux pas rester à tes côtés. Après tout mes efforts pour mettre de la distance entre nous deux, ne la gaspille pas en pensant à des choses inutiles et en m'appelant ici. Si tu m'appelles une nouvelle fois, il n'y aura plus de « frère » entre nous. »

Ça y est, le joueur vedette des Shinryuji Naga était parti, laissant seul son frère en pleine réflexion sur les évènements de ces dernières minutes. Pendant ce temps, Agon se demandait où passer la nuit.

_* Ah... où devrais-je vivre maintenant... Peut-être que je devrais aller me chercher quelques filles... Mais, merde, Unsui est vraiment mignon... *_

Alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion, Agon se prit un coup de pied dans la tête de la part de son frère. Ensuite, il prit le brun par le bras avec la ferme intention de rentrer à la maison avec lui.

« Retournons à la maison.

- Lâche-moi !

- Et bien, pourquoi tu ne me secoues pas !

- Unsui... tu ne comprends rien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bon, si tu le peux, alors dis-moi ! »

Le joueur vedette des Shinryuji Naga détacha sa main de celle de son frère et le saisit par le col avant de le coller le dos contre un arbre.

« Ne te fous pas de moi pigé ? Peu importe ce qui arrivera, après ça, ce sera entièrement de ta faute. »

_Quelques instants plus tard._

« Nn... ick... »

Agon avait rabaissé le pantalon de son frère jusqu'aux jambes. Il goûta à présent à sa peau avec sa langue ou laissa ses mains se balader dessus.

« … Ouch... Ago...

- Pourquoi ne résistes-tu pas ?

- Agon. Comment peux-tu faire une telle chose quand nous avons le même visage... Tu es... tu es excité ?

- Alors, c'est que tu étais en train de penser ! Toi et moi sommes totalement différent, pas vrai ?

- … Nn ! »

Le brun venait de lécher le lobe d'oreille d'Unsui qui était encore en proie aux rougissements.

« Tu le sais très bien aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Agon tripota un peu le sexe de son frère. Tu es déjà comme ça, et tu continues à dire ça.

- Haa. Tu... veux vraiment faire ça avec moi ? Je ne peux être un substitut pour aucune fille, tu le sais ? »

Le joueur vedette des Shinryuji Naga parut surpris de la question de son frère mais ce fut bref.

« Abruti.

- Ah... ! »

Agon avait relevé le corps d'Unsui par les fesses pour le pénétrer tout en douceur en haletant légèrement lui aussi.

« Il n'y aura jamais aucune fille qui pourra te remplacer.

- … Uu nn ! C'est... une telle... chose... Comment... puis-je te croire... depuis quand as-tu...

- Moi ? »

Alors que le brun parlait, Unsui s'accrocha à ses bras tandis que la sensation du pénis de son frère en lui se fit plus profonde encore.

« Depuis quand ai-je pensé à quelqu'un d'autre que toi ?

- Ah... aah ! … Gu oh je... depuis tout ce temps...

- Je sais. Parce que ton fardeau a toujours été en moi. »

_* Alors... le fardeau en moi est... *_

_Beaucoup plus tard._

Agon et Unsui avait finit de coucher ensemble et c'est le brun qui ramenait son frère, en le portant sur son dos.

« Putain... j'ai commencé à me préparer mentalement à totalement coupé tout nos liens et pourtant, tu t'accroches à moi maintenant... Unsui... tu, tu te rends compte de la situation actuelle dans laquelle nous sommes actuellement ?

- Ah... »

Il fait semblant de ne pas comprendre.

_* Homo + inceste. *_

« … Et bien...

- Menteur. Si tu ne veux pas ça, alors dépêches-toi et dis-le. Ne t'inquiètes plus pour moi. Agon semblait être assez triste. Tu ne veux pas avoir de poids sur la conscience, pas vrai ? »

_* Aah... *_

« Tu es trop gentil ? … Idiot, nous avons le même poids tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ! Et depuis cet instant, c'est divisé entre nous deux, je pense que c'est devenu de la lumière, n'est-ce pas ?

- Huuhhh ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça... »

Apparemment, Agon n'avait pas compris ce que voulait dire Unsui mais il éclata de rire quand même.

« Mais tout d'abord, je suis lourd, n'est-ce pas ?

- … Un gag de vieux ? »

Personne ne sait où les jumeaux se rendaient mais on peut supposer qu'ils rentraient chez eux.


End file.
